The Good Twin
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What if Mrs.D had a twin who was mentally ill?
*What if Jessica Dilaurentis has an Identical Twin who died instead of Jessica?

Alisons POV: There she is standing infront of me again only this time I'm alone in my room and very much awake! What the hell?! "This has to be a hallucination" I mutter to myself

"Please just let me explain, Ali!" my mom says pleading

"Your dead no this isn't real!" I cry shaking

"I have an Identical twin, if you'd just let me explain" She says

"I don't believe you this can't be real!" I say I have to be hallucinating

"If this is a hallucination than tell me something, if I put my face up to your bedroom mirror like this(She puts it up to it) why is it fogging?" She says this gets my attention, that was very much real

"If my mom had a twin, how do I know that your not her twin and that you didn't kill Charlotte? How do I know you didn't come here to kill me?" I ask defensively

"I have a scar from when I got into a bike accident when I was 11 going down a steep hill remember I told you about it when you asked where it came from?" She says lifting up her pants leg there it was

"Oh my god" I whispered it really is her

"Please just hear me out, That summer you went missing my twin had broken out of the her mental hospital a few times and switched places with me, which she had done a few times before, Only the last time she broke out they didn't believe me that I was Jessica and threw me into the mental hospital instead of her, She called me up saying she had buried you in the back yard because Charlotte killed you and I was horrified I tried to tell staff again but they wouldn't listen. Charlotte was her child I raised her because her mom couldn't and when I saw she was showing signs of mental illness and had tried to hurt you I took her to get help because I couldn't risk her being like her mom.I supported her sex change and everything because I knew her mind was female and that she needed it but your dad always saw her as his problem niece thats why she was kept from all of you. I had broken out of the hospital after a while and was on the run for a few years but then they found me. I didn't know you were alive until she called me up saying the police proved you were still alive and she was going to kill you, she was just crazy, I tried to break out, I wasn't just going to let you die but I got busted and then she turned up dead in the backyard. I realized whoever killed her thought she was me and that I was in danger if they knew I was alive so I stayed there until I started getting strange messages in my pillowcase, I realized you were in danger and that someone knew I was me and not her, I came back to see for myself that you were okay but something in my gut told me this fall wasn't an accident, I had to tell you the truth, I couldn't stay gone. I was frustrated with you sometimes but I never would have just buried you in the ground or chose Charlotte over you like that, I wouldn't of hurt you ever, You have to believe me" She says

"Oh god.. It all makes sense, the few times you started going off into those rages on me you'd get so angry and mean towards me, it was like there were two of you" I say

"That's because I have a twin, there were two of me that's what I'm saying Ali" She says

"Mommy" I say bursting into tears I thought she was dead for so long, I thought she was mad at me when she died that hurt so much

"I'm here now" She says wrapping me tight in her arms I cling to her

"I love you sweetie" She says kissing my forehead

"I love you too" I cry burying my head in her chest shaking

"Your safe with me, I won't hurt you I promise" She says tilting my head up staring deep into my eyes I saw tears streaming down her face I looked into her eyes and I just knew she was telling me the truth, there was so much love in her eyes that hadn't been there when I went missing, there was a gentleness to her.

"I-I thought you died hating me" I say remembering how pissed her twin who I thought was her had acted with me that night I had been buried alive

"What? no I could never hate you" She says shocked and hurt

"You didn't see how angry yo-your twin was" I say fear running through my body

"My Sister had Bi-Polar and Borderline Personality Disorder, she was crazy, I loved her but she was in the hospital because she had tried to kill me when we were 9, She had a lot of anger and rage" My mom says shaking herself I felt her tighten her hold on me.

"You, my sweet angel are so precious, I'm so sorry she hurt you" She says upset

I felt her put her forehead up to mine she looks into my eyes fear struck in me was what was she doing? She starts nuzzling me her nose brushing up against mine I gently reciprocated, she was different in a way.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck in the mental hospital like that, having to be in there and thinking I was dead, I can't imagine how traumatizing that was" I say

"No one came to see me, I was so devastated when she told me you were dead, This is the first time I've had physical contact in years, I'm sorry if I'm being too affectionate" She says I see fear form on her face tears welling in her eyes, did she think I'd reject her?.

"Of course not, it's appreciated, I'm just so glad your alive" I say softly pulling her closer kissing her cheek to show her it's okay she looks back at me lovingly

"I just want to make sure your safe, I know Elliot's out of town, I couldn't protect you from my twin and Charlotte, I didn't want anything else to happen to you, I can leave if that's what you want though, I'd understand" She says, Why did she question if I wanted her here?.

"No, I don't want to lose you again, please don't leave me, please don't let go" I say scared hyperventilating of losing her, I just got her back

"I've got you, shh I'm not going anywhere, deep breaths" She says softly trying to soothe me

I sit down on the couch dizzy, she sits next to me and pulls me up next to her holding me, I put the thoughts of whoever is trying to hurt us aside for a few minutes and snuggle up to her, just enjoying the feeling of her arms around me, the love,comfort and saftey.


End file.
